A Declaration During the Hours of Darkness
by Druekee
Summary: "This happened sometimes, but since it wasn't before, during, or after a big fight Zoro was thrown off guard." A love confession of sorts. Zoro/Luffy.


**(I just got to episode 405 and…and… /gently begins to cry to self/ I had to write this)**

Gripping the back of Luffy's head, Zoro sighed worriedly, closing the gap between his eyebrows and frowning. This happened sometimes, but since it wasn't before, during, or after a big fight Zoro was thrown off guard. Those gentle hands, shaking and shy, drifting towards the other man's shoulders, and eyes watered and leaking salty tears were what Zoro saw on that blistering hot night. A soft question, merely asking to share a bed for the night awoke the previously resting swordsman. And the answer was immediate, not a single pause at all: yes. Yes, of course you can. Zoro would never be able to deny a simple pleasure to someone he cared so deeply about.

He could tell you why Luffy was there but the answer was simple and straightforward. Luffy needed him right now. Be it for the moral support or something else, nobody will ever know. What was important was that Zoro needed to be comforting the boy, and that was what he was doing. Calmingly stroking the dark strands of hair on Luffy's head, Zoro focused on relaxing him. He needed to hear reassuring things, like that his crew was here for him. They weren't going away anytime soon. So Zoro leaned his head over and whispered the most comforting things he could muster, and topped it off with a firm embrace that demanded Luffy take note of his presence.

And Luffy openly sobbed. His voice hiccupped and jolted with the tears streaming down his face faster then coursing rapids. Zoro bit his lower lip and frowned to himself, trying to calm him in the best way he knew how. Grabbing the younger man's hand, he held it to his cheek and sighed, waiting for things to get better.

"Thank you, Zoro!" was the last thing Zoro was expecting to come out of his captain's mouth while he was miserably crying. He stared down at Luffy in shock, seeing the watery smile and wet, drippy eyes gaze right back up. Still not quite understanding, Zoro stared at him longer before awaiting the continuation of his speech. Luffy smiled harder, the curve of it still shaky and insecure.

"You're here for me. You have been, always, it feels like. And I thank you for that, my dear Zoro," Luffy said, angling his chin higher and burying his face into Zoro's neck. "I just, I felt so bad tonight," he continued. "I remembered what had happened in the past and I just, I just," his voice began to crack, and Zoro felt warm wetness fall onto his neck, feeling tears form in his own eyes as well. "I wanted to see you! Because you don't judge me or think less of me after you see me like this, and shit, Zoro," the words tumbled carefully out of his mouth, the emotion and passion pouring from every pore of his being. And his heart began to pound in his chest, while Luffy moved his face a little bit so that he could breathe better to quietly say his next three words.

"I love you."

Really that was all it took. Zoro felt the tears fall onto his cheeks and he laughed a little bit, at his stupidity and his doubt and gripped Luffy tighter, one hand still intertwined with Luffy's on Zoro's cheek and the other against Luffy's coarse black hair. The emotions were overflowing him, the heat of the night and rustle from the nearby orange trees grounded him though, and he remembered where he was and just who he was talking to. And maybe that is what gave him the confidence to reply.

"I love you too, I love you so much, Luffy!" and the words flew out of his mouth, the tears falling down his face and body immersed in the heat of his love. It had felt so good, so beautifully satisfying to admit to Luffy, and to himself, his real feelings.

Biting his already dark pink lips, Luffy leaned his head back so he could see Zoro's gorgeous and tear stained face. The passionate air clung to them, aiding Zoro's lips to upturn into a wet smile, and Luffy's to press gentle butterfly kisses along Zoro's cheeks.

Zoro breathed out a small puff of air, gazing upwards and silently thanking the heavens. He had his light, he had his irreplaceable, beautiful, adoring captain and he loved him far too much to describe in any word. Stopping his soft kisses, Luffy pressed his free hand to Zoro's cheek and kissed him lovingly on the lips. And one would be ignorant and savage to believe that Luffy felt any differing way.


End file.
